


Fuck!

by mikeymaika



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовочка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck!

-Блядь! - радостно орет Джим, поскальзываясь на самой верхней ступеньке. Если он упадет, то, скорее всего, проделает в себе неплохую дырку - никогда не знаешь, куда смотрит лезвие ножа, зажатого в руке.   
-Кирк, ебать, смотри под ноги, - хрипит Мак, отпихивая Джима с дороги. Мак серьезнее остальных, да и шрамов у него побольше: на неровно выбритом черепе бугрится парочка особенно крупных. "Пила", - ухмыляется он чаще всего, касаясь пальцами тех рубцов, будто это слово доставляет ему какую-то особенную радость. Сейчас у них минут пять в запасе, потом рванет, и чертов шаттл просто разлетится на куски, а вместе с ним - и сами Джим с Маком.  
Кирк прыгает вниз, перемахнув одновременно через ступенек двадцать, прямо к тому, кто еще пару минут назад сидел за пультом управления. Джим толкает его носком ботинка, высовывая от нетерпения язык, и шарит по карманам трупа, стараясь не касаться зияющей кровавой дыры в груди. У Мака охуенно точный глаз.   
-Сука! - кричит вдалеке Мак, судя по всему, отбиваясь от последних ублюдков, оставшихся в живых на этом суденышке. Джим попадает пальцами в край раны и проводит ладонью по своей спутанной длиннющей челке, с которой теперь ползет по виску тоненькая струйка крови. Один глаз заплыл, но вторым Кирк прекрасно видит в чужом кармане - наконец-то! - нужный ему сверток, наспех свернутый из какого-то липучего материала.   
Мак схватывает нападающего за шиворот, методично ударяя головой о стену.   
-Раскрошу твою башку, я же не какой-то там чертов благодетель, - бормочет он жертве с единственной целью занять себя до того момента, как Кирк включит мозги и раскопает то, что им нужно. Мак взмок, и по голому торсу течет пот вперемешку с кровью, и черт его подери, если он знает, чья она.   
-Нашел! Чертовы хуесосы! Но я нашел, Мак! Я охуенный! - орет Кирк, снова поскальзываясь на той кровавой луже, разве что не пританцовывая. Мак только глаза закатывает. Он отпускает бездыханное тело, вытирая руки о живот, и почти бежит к пульту управления.   
Им с Джимом лишь нужно обменяться взглядами, чтобы понять, в какой большой они жопе. Начинает надрывно выть сирена, и по внутренностям шаттла ползут красные отсветы аварийных огней. Кирк с упрямством ребенка держит в кулаке свое сокровище, облизываясь, скалясь щелями выбитых зубов. Губы у него вспухли, покраснели, кровоточат от чужих ударов, но Джим только ржет, закидывая голову, все громче и громче. В глазу светит сумасшедшинка.  
-Я, сука, не понимаю, чего ты ухмыляешься, - почти спокойно говорит Мак, пытаясь сообразить, через сколько минут рванет окончательно.   
-Пульт сдох, - говорит Кирк, с трудом ворочая языком. Тот, вероятно, тоже не совсем здоров.  
-Мы из-за тебя подохнем, сечешь? - Мак оглядывается назад, с долей удовлетворения разглядывая тела на полу. Джим смеется, но идет, немного неуклюже переставляя ноги, к одной из дверей, с бешеным упрямством, горящим в здоровом глазу. Он бьет рукой по двери, бормочет ругательства, перемежая их улыбками, и, поганец, чего-то ждет.  
-Шаттл взорвется через одну минуту двадцать семь секунд. Джеймс.  
Мак закатывает глаза снова - он не склонен сейчас хоть что-нибудь говорить - а Кирк только тяжело дышит, сумасшедше широко улыбаясь вошедшему. Спок отбрасывает ногой выломанную дверь, кивает Маку с каменным выражением на лице и беззвучно берет Джима за плечо, выталкивая в узкий коридор.   
-Ублюдок остроухий, ненавижу твою демонстрацию приоритетов, - громко говорит Мак, бегом догоняя этих двоих. Сирена воет, Спок неторопливо поправляет свою черную куртку с закрепленными на поясе фазерами Федерации, которые Кирк сам снял с какого-то полумертвого офицера несколько месяцев назад - практически в качестве свадебного подарка; Спок сначала вталкивает Джима в их собственный шаттл, потом пропускает вперед Мака, и только затем заходит сам.   
-Я знал, что ты не опоздаешь, но блядь, все равно это было жутковато, - сбивчиво поясняет Кирк, сбрасывая наплечники, распутывая ремни на поясе и ероша слипшиеся волосы. Он все время смеется, хоть в этот раз ему приходится смеяться сквозь мерзкую, вязкую кровавую слюну.   
Мак садится за управление, и Спок берет Джима за челку, вздергивая его голову наверх, вглядываясь ему в глаза, с едва различимой кривоватой улыбкой. Кирк смешно взмахивает руками и снова улыбается, хоть губы и болят, болят зверски.   
-Ненормальный, - говорит Спок хрипло, его уши зеленеют, скорее всего от гнева, но Кирк только высовывает язык, чтобы провести им по губам остроухого, вжимаясь в него взмокшим телом. Это, блядь, лучшее, что он мог сделать за весь этот сумасшедший день.   
Мак косится на них и разражается тихой бранью, вспоминая, что оставил на взорванном шаттле свой новенький фазер.


End file.
